


Captain fangtastic and the brown ghost cowboy

by Therottenboy



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: This fanfic is based on an artists comic. Poor young Elton gets turned into a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and cloudy night, a young man who had long brown hair was out for a long walk. He was quite a deep thinker especially when he was outside alone. This was the night his life was going to change, for little did he know he was chosen by a dying vampire to Carry on the bloodline. This rather tall and dark man swooped down in front of the young man and quickly bit him in the neck and ran away. The young man was so scared that he ran as fast as he can to his place and then fainted on the floor. Morning came and he was woken up by his mother yelling at him because he made the floors dirty. He was barely able to comprehend what was going on because he was still rattled from that night. It takes him a few hours to collect his thoughts and get on with the day. He eats breakfast and of course cleans the floors so his mom will stop yelling. As he was cleaning he was hearing an old man in his head  
"Pssst, kid"  
"Huh?" He looks around and there's no one around  
"Kid! Im sorry for last night. Hope I didn't scare you too much"  
"Where are you?"  
"Im in my place getting ready to go to bed. I just wanted to let you know that i had to do this and im sorry"  
The mans voice left his brain and he felt weirded out. He got his day started and he noticed that the more he is in the sun he feels sick which is odd because it's never happened before. As he finished the day he is exhausted and goes home and sleep. He wakes up dirty and doesn't know why. He gets up and looks into the mirror and sees he has grown fangs!  
"Holy cow! What are these?" He plays with them for a while. "Well I'm definitely not dreaming" he runs down the stairs and is freaking out.  
"Reggie what's wrong"  
"Mom, dad, something is going on with me! I have fangs"  
He shows them and they freek out.  
"You are not my son anymore! You are a monster! Get out of my house! " His father kicks him out and he is now in the world alone, scared. He just runs as far as he can, he stops in a forest and tries to catch his breath. He slowly walks and finds a castle that seems to be uninhibited, he walks up to the door and knocks. To no surprise no answer so he decides to go inside.


	2. Fang boy and the magic lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie goes inside the house and finds some lyrics and something strange happens

As soon as he goes inside he is surprised of how well its taken care of.   
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
No answer,so he decided to have a look around. He started at the first floor, it's a rather large room with a fireplace and a portrait of some guy .  
"Hmm this must have been the owner. Wonder what happened to him" what young Reggie didn't know was the owner was still there as a ghost. He was watching the young man looking around "a stranger, i wonder what he is up to." Reggie went upstairs and something caught his eye, something rather large and familiar. "Is that.. a piano!" He struts over to the piano and sat down and plays a song. The ghost jumped over the railing and peek at the young man.   
"He plays the piano, Maybe he will like my stuff." The ghost man goes off to find his lyrics to set them on the piano for Reggie. Reggie decided to go out for a bit to find something to eat and drink. "Oh the stranger left.. ill just set this song on the piano and hopefully he will be back soon" after a while Reggie comes back and is quite dirty and bloody, he decided to take a shower and sing. "Wow he is such a good singer." Reggie can't see the man and just walks through him completely naked. In the bedroom there was a very elegant and old suit that actually fit. "Who did this? It's not mine.. but I like it." He puts it on and went back to the piano and sees the strange music. "Hmm this isn't mine.. I have a feeling im not alone .." he throws the lyrics away and just plays some song then goes to lay down. Horrified by the way Reggie threw the lyrics away, Bernie picks them up and arranges them on the floor around Reggie. "I can't believe he would do that! Not even giving them a chance! Am I that bad of a writer?" Bernie floats around trying to clean up before Reggie wakes up. A few hours go by and Reggie wakes up. He rubs his eyes, puts on his glasses and sees the lyrics he threw away last night. " Ok i'm definitely not alone. Something obviously wants me to look at these" he picks them up and goes to the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast. He sits down and reads a few lines and something strange happens. He could hear the melody in his head. He rushes upstairs to the piano and just starts playing the tune.


	3. ghost cowboy spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reggie finally meets bernie and the get to know each other

As the beautiful music fills the castle, Bernie starts dancing. After a few minutes, he realizes that its one of his lyrics, he gets excited and floats to the doorway and peaks around the corner. he watches Reggie play the song. his dead heart fills up with warmth and he smiles. Reggie stops playing and smiles too. "where did these come from? they are so wonderful."  
he gets up and walks around the house and goes back to the kitchen. he notices that there is not much to eat and drink. "looks like i need groceries, i better go out and get some"   
he goes out and gets some, meanwhile Bernie gets started on a rather special song while he waits for Reggie to come back. Reggie comes back and puts the groceries away, after a few moments he comes out of the kitchen and has a bottle of cranberry juice and drinks some.   
"i should get to work on another song" he said as he makes his way upstairs. he walks into the piano room and sees his mysterious ghost friend.   
*gasp* "a ghost!"  
"oops, hello there i'm Bernie Taupin, i'm the owner of this castle, well i was when i was alive."  
"you have been leaving the lyrics for me?"  
"yes, i write lyrics but can't play music"  
"well i play music but can't write, my name is..." he thinks for a second "elton john"  
"well nice to meet you, by the way you play the piano very well"  
elton blushes and smiles, they talk for a really long time.  
"so bernie, tell me about your life"  
"oh ok."  
*flashback*  
it was a rather cold may morning, bernie was born. he had a rather uneventful life untill he inherited this stone castle in the woods. no one knows who gave it to him but one day a man came to him and gave him the keys. he was confused but took it anyway. he moved in and fixed it up, it was really falling apart, one day he was fixing the roof when he fell off and died.  
*now*  
"well thats my life up untill i died"  
elton had his head in his hands and frowned. "that was unfortunite, but interesting"


End file.
